


稍作升级

by InnocentDays, Sonofashepard



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Tony有心结, 差得很多, 年龄差距, 真正H前很慢热, 这就是为什么我们甜不起来
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-18 23:26:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12398421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnocentDays/pseuds/InnocentDays, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonofashepard/pseuds/Sonofashepard
Summary: Tony瞪大双眼，下巴也掉了下来，目光徘徊在年轻男孩离开新复联总部的纤细背影上。这孩子刚刚拒绝了最棒的、一生之中只有一次的、且由Tony Stark直接发布的录取通知书。看在上帝的份儿上，他可是钢铁侠好吗，哪个头脑清醒的人会对他说“不”？显然，小蜘蛛侠会。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Minor Technicality](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11471715) by [Sonofashepard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonofashepard/pseuds/Sonofashepard). 



> 中文微博：https://weibo.com/6123027751

Tony握紧拳头，走下舞台时呼吸急促，肩膀颤抖。Pepper Potts轻轻挽着他的胳膊，带领他朝大门走去。两人都无视了推到他们鼻子底下的摄像机和麦克风，每个记者都在试图给Potts小姐，更精确地说，是即将成为Stark夫人的无名指上的戒指拍到最好的独家镜头。

“我需要喝一杯。”Tony抱怨着，轻轻把胳膊从他的即兴未婚妻手中挣开。

“你从来没被这么轻飘飘地拒绝过。（而且对方还是个孩子）”Pepper不厚道地取笑起来。但她瞥了一眼Tony失落的脸，嗓音变得温和了，“那么，明早再见吧。”她悠哉悠哉地走了，留下一个略微惊讶的钢铁侠自己待着。

 

━━━ ☆ ━━━ ☆ ━━━ ☆ ━━━ ☆ ━━━ ☆ ━━━ ☆ ━━━ 

 

“他要 _ _结婚__ 了？！”Peter盯着电视屏幕，脸颊染上了一抹粉红。他的死党Ned给了他一个同样震惊的目瞪口呆。

“你 ** **拒绝**** 了？”

“我以为那是在试探我！！”Peter难以置信地摇摇头。“肯定是个测试。显然那些记者跟我没关系。”

“万一他们真的是为你来的呢，Peter？”Ned慢慢问道。“你拒绝了。你对Tony·了不起·Stark说了No。你拒绝了天才、亿万富翁、花花公子、慈善家兼钢铁侠，只是因为你以为他在跟你说着玩儿。”Ned给了他一个愚蠢的微笑。“更不用说他对你来说就像是老爸，或者别的什么身份，对吧？”

Peter喷出一口饮料，对他的朋友居然说出了这种话感到困惑。“抱歉，你说什么？！见鬼，不，那只是……那是……反正你说错了。他是我的偶像，仅此而已。另外，如果你从我的角度去看，你也会觉得他在开玩笑。如果我真是他的‘大通告’，他怎么会用求婚这么重要的事来应付记者？那只是——”

“好啦，我懂了。”Ned打断了他的话。“至少他让你保留了战衣，所以没关系，这意味着你没有惹他生气，对吧？”

 

━━━ ☆ ━━━ ☆ ━━━ ☆ ━━━ ☆ ━━━ ☆ ━━━ ☆ ━━━ 

 

<四个小时之后>

Tony懒洋洋地倚着吧台。席琳迪翁的歌声轻轻回荡在安静空旷的大厅，他随着歌曲的旋律挥舞着一只手打着拍子。这里除了他之外，只有一名调酒师。

过了一会儿，喝醉的男人慢慢抬起头来。他从口袋里摸出手机，笨拙地打开联系人列表，滚动几次屏幕之后，点击了那个名字。

他把手机搁在耳边，等待着。

“喂？”一个音调有点高的、带点奶音的问候通过手机的扬声器传来。

“Peter。”Tony含糊不清地叫了一声。出于某种原因，他对男孩声音的反应是大腿发烫。

“您好，Stark先生。我希望您没有生我的气……”Peter的嗓音渐渐低了下去。

带着威士忌酒气的呼吸哽住了Tony的喉咙。“我一点都不生气……”他几乎在对着手机低语，没注意到自己的语气。那是一个危险的语调，像是在诉说一个秘密。那是一个他一直小心隐藏着的、不让Peter和全世界知道的秘密，也是一个拿不上台面的下流秘密。如果泄露出去，能毁掉他的全部声誉。可是他坐在这儿，挑逗的话语呼之欲出，只是因为喝了太多的酒。“我只是想问问，你明天放学之后能不能顺便过来……”

他能听见Peter那急促的、几乎带着胆怯的喘息声穿过手机，导致他的胸口窜过一阵唤醒的电流。“Pepper飞到别的州了，我有时间给你的战衣稍作升级。在我把它还给你之前，我忘记加上了。”

“好、好的，Stark先生。”这个称呼让男人的脊柱轻微颤抖了一下。“我一出教室就赶过去。您还有别的事吗？”

“你现在是一个人待着的么？”Tony的呼吸声拂过麦克风的孔。Peter那边安静了下来，似乎在屏住呼吸。Tony的唇角扬起一个醉醺醺的假笑。

“……不、不是……您是不是喝醉了？”

“绝对喝醉了。那么，晚安。”Tony迅速结束了通话，环视整个大厅，然后从高脚凳上起身，抓起西装外套，离开了私人酒吧。

“Friday。”他把手机放回口袋，摸索到楼梯。他的大脑太过忙碌，连乘电梯都想不起来。

“是的，先生。”

“把目的地定在大厦，我要在那里待一阵子。”

“设定已完成，先生。”

“很好。我对你的窃听能力表示欣赏，真是太方便了。”

“当然，先生。毫无疑问，这是最好的协助，对吗？”

Tony咯咯地笑了，穿过酒吧大门来到街上，拉开那辆整洁黑色豪车的后排车门。

“Happy，见到你真好。Friday通知你我要去哪儿了，对吗？”

“是的，她通知我了，老板。”

“太好了，那么我要打个盹儿。”

Tony不一会儿就睡着了，在一定程度上是由于他巨大的酒精摄入量，他一闭上眼睛就醉得不省人事。他不会真正睁开眼睛清醒过来，直到明天早上。即使他下车之后设法东倒西歪地飞上顶楼平台，脱下战甲。

他只是来到大厦顶层的沙发上，但足够接近了。

 

━━━ ☆ ━━━ ☆ ━━━ ☆ ━━━ ☆ ━━━ ☆ ━━━ ☆ ━━━ 

 

“回见，Peter，跟Stark先生玩得开心点。”Ned挥手告别，独自走上学校前面的人行道。

Peter的心在砰砰直跳，拐进一条偏僻的小巷去换装。他好奇Stark先生想要什么。昨晚他听起来的样子，让Peter不是非常确定他甚至能记得邀请过他去大厦。万一Stark先生不在那里怎么办？

他调整着头上的面罩，抬起肩膀耸了耸。“让我们来搞定这个……”他喃喃地说，朝上方射出一缕蛛丝，飞身荡进空中，进入他发现的另一种更快速的交通方式。他暗自微笑，让身体有节奏地从一幢建筑荡到下一幢建筑。他不确定Stark先生想做什么，但有一件事，他无法把它从大脑里赶出去。

他从仅仅一通Stark先生打来的电话中得到的激醒令人担忧。他几乎突然就硬了，当对方问他是不是一个人待着的时候。那给他带来了麻烦，因为他并不是独处。

Peter晃晃脑袋，把所有跟Stark先生有关的蠢蠢欲动清掉，专注于靠近大厦。他把身体朝前抛去，伸展着胳膊，攀爬到大厦的顶四层楼。他扒着大厦外壁，朝阳台爬去，流畅地翻过那面矮墙。他从开放处能看到大厦主人在给自己调一杯麦芽酒，更有可能是波本威士忌。

“嗨，Stark先生！”Peter打了个招呼，在走进房间时脱去面罩，朝长条型的吧台走去，双肘压着男人对面的吧台边缘。

“睡衣宝宝。”Tony嘟囔着，酒杯还没升到唇边就停下了。不行，不能当着未成年人的面喝酒。“你今天在学校过得怎么样？”

“心事重重，停不下来地思考你……铀[‘铀’的英文发音开头跟‘你’很像]要做些什么。那是我的作业，必须完成。”

“铀？”Tony没有起疑。“需要帮忙吗？”他的身子越过吧台，朝Peter靠近。他拂去脑袋里响起的警报，把对评判的不乐观扫到一边。他受够了抑制，像是，自从他的目光落在那个孩子身上就产生的某种抑制。

另外，该死的小鬼上次拒绝了他。拒绝了他！

“不、不用了，这是小组作业，撇下Ned不公平。”

Tony只是点点头，眼睛里对男孩闪烁着掠夺性的光。这是个年仅十六岁的小少年。Tony的理智在不遗余力地提醒他，阻止他做出一些导致故意犯罪的事。

“S、Stark先生？”Peter怯懦地开口。Tony眨了眨眼睛，绕过吧台来到Peter身侧。现在，他跟未成年人的脸进入一段危险的距离。“您、您要结婚了，对吗？”

“我只是需要公布些新闻。”

“所以您当时真的打算让我加入——”

“算了，没什么大不了。”

Peter张嘴想回应，但是什么也说不出。他双颊泛红，目光缓缓垂下，盯着地板。Tony对男孩坐在他面前的无辜模样吞咽了一下。薄薄的紧身战衣包裹着小蜘蛛苗条的肌肉，好像在恳求着他去占有他。Tony不得不挪了挪大腿，他的老二已经顶起了一个不受欢迎的小帐篷。

“别误会，你能加入团队会很棒。但是，你得做你必须做的事。”他说。Peter抬起头来，Tony看到了这是他一直等待着的机会——他伸出一只手，将孩子的下巴圈在自己拇指和食指中间。“实际上，令我非常遗憾的是，我不能时刻把你留在身边了。”他朝睁大双眼的少年又近了一步。这个男孩拥有远超出普通人类的力量，现在却一动也不动，即使Tony在步步逼近，将他推向吧台角落。他的手指迫使Peter仰起头来，跟着他的引导交出自己。

“Stark先生……”Peter呼吸着，不安地调整着下半身的姿势。一双威士忌深棕色的眼睛朝男孩的胯部飘降。“您要做什么？”

Tony猛地抬起视线，迎上Peter的双眼。

“在过去的四个月里，你勾着我追逐在你漂亮的小屁股后面。而现在，这里只有我们两个人，没有任何事能妨碍我，你还在问我要做什么？”Tony向前压进，抬起一只膝盖滑进Peter的双腿之间。他微微分开嘴唇，距离Peter的双唇只有短短几英寸。“我要把你的战衣稍作升级，拓展出‘新功能’。”

Tony收紧扣住他下巴的手指，突然将他拖到自己面前，强行吻住了他。Peter闭上眼睛呻吟着，但是轻松妥协了，任凭Tony将舌尖探进他的嘴唇。Tony继续用膝盖压着男孩的胯部，从他的喉咙里引出一阵猫样的呢喃。这声音让Tony发出咆哮，抓住他的喉咙，牙齿轻轻啃咬着他的下唇。

“Stark先生……您在做什么……您为什么……”

“明明有超人类的力量把我推开，而你却服从了……”Tony用膝盖碰了碰他的勃起。“你甚至在蹭我。”他得意地笑了。“那么，你对我怀有这样的心思有多久了？”Peter对这个问题发出呻吟，表示抗议。“我是不是在你心里点燃了小火花？刺激出了你隐藏起来的恋父倾向……？”Peter面色潮红，Tony顿了顿。“你真的有吗？”

Peter睁开眼睛，抬头用困惑的眼神看着Tony。“有什么？”

“你有恋父倾向吗？”Tony问道，扬起一侧眉毛。当这个词滑进男孩丰满的嘴唇时，他宽松长裤下的膨胀抵住了蜘蛛战衣的布料。

“什、什么？我没有！”

“真的吗？所以如果我现在狠狠干你，你也不会哭着喊出‘噢Daddy，是的，是的……’对吗……”

Peter猛抽了一口气。“Stark先——”话音未落，他被第二个有力的吻打断了。吻着吻着，他感觉身子被轻易地举起来，放到吧台的台面上。

“你想要我。”Tony低吼着，嘴唇移上Peter的脖颈。“说，你想要。”

“不、不要！”

Tony停下了动作，浑身流淌着的血液开始发冷。这个简单的词似乎扇了他一个耳光，把他从性冲动引起的无脑暴行中扇回现实。

“‘不要’？”他重复着，缓慢退了回去，面对面注视着男孩小鹿般天真的眼睛，内疚和懊悔开始在他的内脏里堆积。

“不是现在，sir……”这个崭新的称呼发送了一丝欲望穿过Tony的腹部，但是他无视了。“……您甚至都没跟我约过会……”

就因为这个？Tony意识里关于伦理对错的想法顺着窗口飞了出去。慢慢地，他开始大笑，笑声低沉沙哑，很久没有停止。

“臭小子，我为你设计了一套战衣。如果你想算算我在你身上花掉的时间和金钱，你真的很快就取代头版标题上的Potts小姐了。”

Peter的脸更红了。

这一局，Tony，一分，Peter，零分。


	2. Chapter 2

****“Tony。”一个严厉且混合着同情和甜蜜的平稳嗓音像歌声一样传进他的意识，把他从‘把一个脸红的蜘蛛小子压在身下’的幻想画面中拽了出来。

“干什么？”Tony咬牙切齿地问道。

“你约了一次谈话，那么你认为我要干什么？”说话的人是一个漂亮的年轻女子，棕色长发自然曲卷着垂在锁骨上，衬托出一张精致小巧的脸，眉眼透着说不尽的风情。她在胸前交叠着双臂，用怀疑的烟灰色眼瞳搜索着Tony的脸。

“你记得我们之间的协议吗？”

“记得。一旦我们结束谈话，无论你告诉了我什么，合法或非法，我都不能对任何人透露一个字。”她不耐烦地挥了挥纤纤小手，以一只猫的姿势斜倚在Tony旁边，准备开始跟他交谈。

“那我告诉你。目前我要引诱一个十六岁的中学男生，并且我心意已决。”他一股脑地说了出来，毫不犹豫，措辞具体，语气里不带任何情绪。

“哟，我差点忘了这么重要的事，”女子没有任何惊讶。“你流露出来的daddy气质总是很有吸引力。”

“医生，你想说的只有这个？你不在乎我让自己动了这种心思，想上一个孩子？”Tony扬起一侧眉毛，思考着自己到底为什么在见到这个姑娘的第一时间就想雇用她。

“首先，因为我是个神奇的生物，有着超越正常人类的身体特质，能做很多了不起的事。然而，你看上的那个孩子似乎很情愿，所以我不需要担心。”她嘲弄地笑了笑。“我已经告诉过你了，探索你需要发现的侧面。你做得不错。”她取笑着，从椅子上站起来。“你雇用了一个年轻的变种人做你的医生，因为你想要一个局外人的意见。你找到我，看出我的极端，第二天就雇用了我。你在不同时期追逐着自己，你从那个男孩身上看到了那些。从本质上，你也看到他在各个方面都比你出色。如果我是普通人类，我会痛骂你。但显然，你选择了一名十九岁的心理学家，原因就是，我不是普通人。”她顿了顿，朝面向城市的落地窗转身。“不过我还是不得不提醒，如果你真的打算实施你的计划，最好小心一些。否则你的下场可能是一次真正的灾难。”她放松了纤细的肩膀，把目光转回Tony身上。

“我明白……但我对他有的不仅是欲望，我真的很关心那个孩子。”Tony停了一会儿。“如果说恶心点儿，他就像我的儿子，让我疼爱。”他轻声笑了笑，也跟着站起来。“我得走了，回见？”

女子什么都没说，只是挥手告别。Tony离开了Phera医生的办公室，走进相邻的电梯。他把大厦中的整整一层楼分配给她使用，仅仅是因为他想照顾这个会吐火的叛逆姑娘。

他微笑着按下他最常去的楼层按钮。在电梯上升至大厦顶层的过程中，Tony的意识带他返回了几天前，他第一次把对Peter的幻想变成现实。虽然当May给Peter打电话，让他回家吃晚饭的时候，暧昧的气氛戛然而止。但Peter没有立即离开，而是花了一些时间用力看着他，仿佛想弄清那个吻是否真的发生过。

Tony暗自微笑，走出电梯朝酒水吧台走去。当他瞥见一只裹在红色手套里的小手从他和吧台之间的沙发的边缘伸出来时，不禁停下了脚步。“Peter……？”他轻声问了一句，悄悄走过去，绕到沙发正面。

从落地窗外倾泻进来的夕阳余晖给Peter乱糟糟的棕色短发镶了一道金边，摘掉面罩的脸在不可思议地闪着光。那画面看起来美极了。

男孩的膝盖靠在沙发背上，右脚垂在坐垫边沿，一只胳膊枕在脑袋底下，另一只盖着小腹。他躺在那里，像是在等大厦主人的过程中不知不觉睡着了。嘴唇微微分开，脸上带着一个纯洁无辜的表情。

Tony感觉到内脏在下坠。他宽松长裤下的附属物抽动起来，让他想要弯腰隐藏。他朝沙发慢慢靠近，盯着Peter规律起伏的胸口。终于，他爬上沙发，抬腿跨坐在男孩的腰上方，朝他俯身，轻轻用一只手把男孩的两只手腕都扣住，正好压在他的头顶上方。

Tony一点一点地凑近。Peter炙热的吐息拂过他的唇，两排睫毛在睡梦中抖动着，试图睁开双眼。

迷迷糊糊地尝试几次之后，Peter终于获得了意识，完全清醒过来。当他发现自己的处境时，整个人都呆住了。

“Stark先生？”他的嗓音卡在喉咙里。Tony的目光扫过他的下半身，他避开他的注视，曲起膝盖，去藏起某个他不允许就这样回家的部位。“您在做什么？”他试着让语气保持镇定，但他被牢牢压在头顶的双手却恨不得去触碰和抚摸停在他身体上方的男人……这种姿势，显然是Stark先生想跟他发生些什么……他对这个想法口干舌燥。

Tony只是得意地笑了笑。

“我在欣赏美景。”他眨了几次眼，然后才继续说完。“落日能让所有的美妙画面变得更加动人。”

Peter脸红了，不自觉地分开双膝，暴露出紧身战衣下顶起的小鼓包。他在心底怒骂着Stark先生，为什么把这个地方设计得这么紧，让他超级难受好嘛？

“你、你……”他大脑一片空白，说不出任何话，只好慢慢闭上了嘴。于是Tony一低头，正好亲吻了他的嘴唇。

Peter睁大眼睛，心脏停跳了好几拍。这个吻慢条斯理，从容不迫，但意义重大，带着一定的热量，在他体内温暖地融化了。

Tony一只手放在Peter胸前，施加温和的压力，足够引起男孩的注意。发现Peter在分心之后，他惩罚性地把舌头探进他口中，加深了这个吻。Peter这才反应过来。只过了一秒钟，Tony的后背就猛地撞击到坚硬的瓷砖地板上。

Peter防御地从沙发上坐起，气呼呼地喘着粗气，盯着男人。

“为什么要这样做！”

“嗯？”Tony从地上坐起来，皱眉揉着背部肌肉。

“您又在调戏我！我一醒过来就看到你……你把我……”他说不下去了，脸颊迅速变成了粉红色。

“……”Tony抬起一只手穿过头发。“最近四五个月里，我总是不断担心你的能力会让你受伤。”Peter目瞪口呆，但Tony举起一只手。“不过你也向我证明了你的坚强，聪明，善良。”

“那又怎么样？这不能解释您可以侵犯我——”

“是不能，但当我这样做的时候，你为什么也硬了？”

“ **Anthony！** ”Peter生气地叫道，听起来更像是一句质问。

“瞧，我没有想要玩弄你，如果你害怕的是这个。我对你是认真的。”Tony对Peter被说中心思的表情困惑地挑了挑眉。“为什么你回去之后产生了这种想法……？上次我们在一起的时候，你看起来对我吻你不是那么生气……”他的嗓音降低了，垂下视线，更像是在对自己忏悔。“对不起，Peter……但是看起来，我无论如何都改变不了对你的想法。但我永远不该在确定你对我也有同样的感觉之前付诸行动。如果你愿意的话，我可以安排Happy成为你的联系人，这样你就再也不用见到我了。”

“ **不行！** ”Peter几乎在厉声尖叫，Tony被他的音量震得抖了抖。“我才不是那、那个意思，我只是……我都快十六岁了，还是个处男，因为没人喜欢我。虽然当蜘蛛侠很有趣，但我不能让别人知道。唉。”他叹了口气，沮丧地盯着地板。“所以，为什么一个像您这样的大人物，会在所有人里，单单对我产生了兴趣？”


	3. Chapter 3

<五个月前>

“Tony，你确定你真的想把一个像他那样的未成年人卷进来？我们在讨论的对手可是美国队长。拜托，告诉我你知道自己在做什么。”Pepper跟上Tony差不多能称之为‘癫狂’的步伐，当他迈出电梯朝实验室冲去时。

“Pepper，你真以为如果不确定我会这样做？”

“是啊。”她的语气那么稀松平常，仿佛在说‘这还用问吗’，几乎伤害了Tony的感情。几乎！

“Pep，相信我。我已经花了三个月的空闲时间去琢磨他的每一个视频，分析他在移动时身体的每一块独立肌肉。”他无视了她那句“哟，真的吗？你放到现在才说？”和她的话里是如何透着挖苦和怀疑，继续说了下去。“并且我终于完成了一直在研究的战衣。它能完美契合他，会让他……我不知道，让他在极大程度上是无敌的。”他停下脚步，办公桌上放着一只崭新高档的商务手提箱。“另外，我会给他一段时间去调整战衣。在他面临生死大战之前，他能有大量时间去适应。”

Tony抓起手提箱，转身时差点儿迎面撞上略微生气的Potts小姐。

“所以这就是你现在要做的？说服他来复联实习？”

“是啊。我认为这没什么大不了。”

“但这是我第一次听你说起。”

“这回所有问题都说得通了。我很确定我告诉过你，但是我猜，像我这样熬夜，你的记忆力会变差。总之，我要走了。”他从这位漂亮女人的身侧绕过去，走出实验室。

Pepper在Tony身后继续跟着他。“如果我告诉你，你今天的工作很多，不能离开公司呢？”

“你来安排。”他漠不关心地弹了弹肩膀上根本不存在的灰尘。他又不是之前没早退过。他是世界上最难以捉摸的生意合作者之一，在他职业生涯中跟他合作过的几乎每一个人都这样说。

“Tony，我完全乐意接受你在性方面的偏好和举动，但我不是百分百信任你跑去招募一个……一个未成年小受。”

最后这个词打击到了Tony，他的意识在挣扎着抑制住跟这词有关的记忆。

“你瞧，我只是想扩大团队，就像我们答应过的。另外，如果他跟传说中的一样聪敏，他会成为我的完美救兵。”

Pepper叹了口气，妥协了，知道对方说的没错。“好吧，Tony，你去吧。但是你要跟我保证一件事，”她顿了顿，又对自己摇摇头。“算了，当我没说。”

Tony微微一笑，很高兴电梯及时出现。他走进电梯，转身面对Pepper，跟她挥手告别。她竖起两只手指，表明他的期限。他点点头，电梯门关闭了。

两个小时后，Tony爬出后座，朝Happy倾了一下头。Happy为他拉开车门。

对Tony来说，面前这幢公寓大楼跟‘优美’并不沾边儿，也没有什么吸引力，但绝对不像旁边那幢楼那样辣眼。这里很舒适，他盲目地自我安慰，为了让自己感觉更好。

当他来到大楼入口，一个男人正要离开。他怔了怔，从Tony肩膀处探头探脑。“老天爷啊，等等——”他说不出话来，认出了自己正在跟谁说话。“该死，您是Tony Stark！”

Tony只是给了他一个商业的微笑，点点头。“你打算让我进去吗？”

“我的意思是，我不知道我是不是认错——噢，好的。”他让出路来，Tony顺顺当当地走进大楼。

“我特别崇拜您的工作！”那家伙在他身后笨拙地喊道，直到大门关闭，挡住了他。

“好吧，让我们看看。Friday，我要找的是什么房号？”他在楼梯前停下脚步。

“410室，先生。”

“四楼？你在逗我？”他迈上第一级台阶，想着心事。他确定他想把一个孩子拉进他要解决的危险中吗？他作出这个决定是因为Pepper猜测的‘那个原因’，还是他真的相信这个孩子有潜力，能帮上忙？但是现在，他手里拎着那件他开发了几个月的蜘蛛战衣，像个住在这里的业主一样缓慢地拾级而上。他才没有Pepper怀疑的那么病态和疯狂。他能克制住自己的欲望。

他能吗？

在Tony能更深入自己的内心之前，Friday把他的注意力带回他要到达的楼层，那是他的目的地。这层楼里只有五户人家。他甩甩双臂放松自己，把那些乱七八糟的想法赶出大脑，走近正确的那扇门，面带微笑，轻轻叩门。

当一个比他预期中更漂亮的女人来应门时，他的笑容更大了。而她的表情比Tony更加震惊。

“Peter在家吗？”

当Tony离开公寓大楼，走回自己的车时，他几乎浑身颤抖。刚才他花了将近一个钟头才说服May她不是在做梦，又等了一个钟头，等到Peter回家。

接下来发生的事让他肠胃扭曲打结。面对面地见到Peter比从照片上看好多了。不仅是他的容貌不比他婶婶逊色，还有他的性格，明朗可爱得令人惊讶。最诱人的是他有着帮助别人的梦想和不谙世事的纯真，这两种气质混合在一起，成了打垮Tony防线的最后一击。

这样一个散发着希望之光的孩子被告知他能参加一场可能会死的战争。他对此感觉兴奋不已，即使在Tony面前没表现出来。

Tony忍不住把这些特质添加进Peter的品质列表中。实际上，这孩子让他想起了自己，除了失败的那部分。

“亲爱的上帝，让我做些正确的事。保持控制。”他在最后补充，几乎像一个笑话。

他如同钻进一列刺激的、不可预测的云霄飞车，唯一能做的只有系紧安全带。他没办法知道结局会如何，但只要想到他将有很多时间和Peter Parker待在一起，他就无法对抗唇角的笑意。这个古怪又闪光的幼小心灵，竟让他着迷至极。


	4. Chapter 4

<现在>

“……”Tony什么都说不出。他为什么没办法给这个可怜的孩子一个回答？

Peter在Tony能思考出一个答案之前逃走了，从敞开的窗户跳了出去。就在那时Tony意识到，他正式搞砸了一切。他有他的理由，不是吗？他真的很关心那个孩子。出于某些原因，从他们第一次见面之后，他的心里只想着Peter。直到现在，在过去了数不清多少个月里，他一直在问自己这个问题。

他能感觉到心脏在胸口下坠。这是一种他很难习惯的心情，并且他已经很久没有真正体会到了。

他需要喝一杯。

 

━━━ ☆ ━━━ ☆ ━━━ ☆ ━━━ ☆ ━━━ ☆ ━━━ ☆ ━━━ 

 

<六天后>

“Tony，我对上天发誓，如果你再不起来，清醒头脑，调整自己，我就要狠狠踹你的屁股，把你踹回疗养院。”Pepper不动声色地放着狠话，每一个词都渗进Tony熄火的意识里，恢复了他的一些深处认知和想法。

“这算是威胁吗？”Tony在沙发上翻了个身，没估算好空间，咕咚一声摔在地上，鼻子磕到坚硬的地板。“因为最后一次我查看过，我只需要去做这些事中的两件就能正确地行动。”

“是的，但那时候你不是必须每天补充一次你的酒柜。所以，我从心底和你给我的权威来看，这能成为一个理由。你给我起来，洗个该死的澡。或者我叫Happy过来，安排你去医院待一个星期。哪一样对你更好？是清醒呢，还是清醒？”

“哪一样能让我继续堕落？”Tony趴在地板上没动弹，话语从脑袋底下瓮瓮地传来。

“随便，只是别再把自己淹没在酒里。”

他听见Pepper的高跟鞋脚步声逐渐远去。几秒钟之后，传来“叮”的一声，表示电梯到了。他抬起头，看到她走进电梯，转身面对他，一个相当失望的表情在她的脸上安家落户。“你在两个小时之后有一个会。务必到场。”

他从地上撑起自己，勉强坐起来。电梯门关闭了，带走了Pepper。他呻吟着，终于从脸上感觉到了落地的疼痛。

“见鬼。”他抱怨道，站起身，蹒跚地走回自己房间。他不必开口说话，Friday已经开始为他汇报上午的消息。或者，现在是下午？

随着Friday快速报出时间，他得知现在是下午1点23分。他暗自呻吟着，接着被通知今天是周二，这让他愣住了。

“等一下，你是在告诉我，我已经神志不清地喝了六天的酒，而Pepper居然没有对我长篇大论？”

“她以为您会……克服，正如她希望的那样。不幸的是，您没有。我替您跟十二楼的心理医生预约了一次谈话，时间是今天会议结束之后。另外，您需要尽快回复Peter的电话——”

“Peter打过电话？”Tony只听见了这么一句。“什么时候打来的？我以为我告诉过你，他一联系我就马上通知我。”

“是的，先生。但在他打电话过来的时候，您多半喝得失去了直觉。Pepper询问了我发生的事情。我很抱歉，先生，是您给了她这个权限。”该死，他诅咒着自己，现在Pepper什么都知道了。“另外，呃……”他紧张起来，每次他的人工智能变得不安，就一定是有坏消息给他。难道是跟Peter有关？“Pepper在写一封辞职信，先生。她写道，这是为您好，也为她好，她能——容我引用原话——‘再也不用照顾一个46岁了还跟孩子一样任性的男人了’。我很抱歉，先生。您希望我开始招聘一名新助理吗？”

Tony在颤抖，屏住呼吸，完全没意识到房间不再因为酒精而旋转。“不、不用了，Pepper不仅仅是一名助理……她……她……”

Tony说不下去了，忽然失去了知觉，脸朝下地倒在浴室瓷砖上。他能记得的最后一件事，就是他的鼻子发出清脆的嘎吱声。

 

━━━ ☆ ━━━ ☆ ━━━ ☆ ━━━ ☆ ━━━ ☆ ━━━ ☆ ━━━ 

 

“他不会给你打电话的——”Ned说。然而就在这时，Peter的手机被一条信息点亮了。

Peter心里一沉。这几天他一直在等Stark先生给他打电话，告诉他他爱他，或者至少，真心喜欢他。但到目前为止，他还没收到任何消息。并且这条信息不是来自Stark先生的私人号码，而是他的人工智能。Friday竟然会联系他。真是奇怪。

“Stark先生摔成重伤，目前在二十楼的私人医院，希望你能赶到。”这条信息几乎分成了三个段落，但Peter没心思细想。他从床上一跃而起，窜出窗口，无视了Ned困惑的呼叫。

“我过几个小时就回来！”他朝朋友喊道，甚至不确定Ned听见没有。

在Peter意识到自己没穿战衣时，他已经距离公寓大楼几英里远了，正在全速接近大厦。他在建筑之间穿梭，尽量挡住自己的脸，没时间被人看到。

不到两分钟，他从五十楼朝二十楼落去，抓住一扇打开的玻璃窗，扭动身子通过身边窗口。

“啊，Parker先生，来得果然很快。”一位医生用平淡无奇的微笑迎接他，仿佛他是从大门走进来的。

Peter犹豫了一秒，然后跟上了他的脚步，心脏在噗通噗通地撞击胸口。他要对Stark先生说什么？上次他们在一起的时候，他把Stark先生推开了。实际上，他还朝他大呼小叫。他问Stark先生为什么会喜欢他，对方却答不上来。他窘迫交加，转身逃跑了。于是在接下来的不到二十四个小时里，他对自己的反应感到可悲。

但是这能怪他吗？都怪那个年龄比他两倍还多的男人主动吻了他。不是说他没做过跟Stark先生有关的数不清的春梦，但他甚至还没说过自己喜欢男人。这是一场严重的混乱，Peter不知道该怎样处理对一个父亲般的人物萌生遐想。

医生停在一面朴素的白色房门前，门上有一扇小窗。Peter停止胡思乱想，把慌乱咽回肚里。Stark先生仍然希望他在身边，这肯定意味着什么，不是吗？

“他在浴室里摔了一跤，但除了脑震荡和鼻子骨折，没什么严重的。他很清醒，也有知觉。考虑到我们在他身上用的止痛药，我不会把他说的每句话当真。据可靠消息，Stark先生酗酒的恶习又发作了。”医生顿了顿，低头扫了一眼文件夹。“这些是有人付费让我说的。你可以进去了，床边有一把椅子。”他打开房门，退到一边让Peter进去，在他身后关上了门。

“Peter？”

从Tony Stark口中说出的第一个词是他的名字，这让Peter感觉晕乎乎的。“嗨，Stark先生……Friday给我发了一条信息，说您在这里……”

“哦……嗯……”

“如果您不想让我待在这里，我可以离开，Ned还在我的——”

“Peter，安静。”Peter的嘴闭上了，几乎是无意识的。Tony对他的顺从微笑。“听着，上一次我们见面时发生的事，我很抱歉。”Peter的心开始狂跳。他是打算告诉他，这一切只是一个错误吗？或者是，他想要他留下？Peter没有主意。“我没有……回答你的问题，因为，这么久以来，我也一直在问自己同样的问题。我不知道我在做什么，也不知道我为什么要这样做。看在上帝的份儿上，我爱上了一个该死的青少年。”爱？“我只是……只是知道，即使你不想从我这里得到任何东西，我仍然想要你留在我身边。你是一个了不起的孩子，有着无与伦比的才华，我不能想象余生中对你的书呆子小脑瓜里在想什么一无所知。所以，如果可以的话，至少成为我的助理。”他吞咽着。“Pepper辞职了，所以我也可以将其认为婚约取消了。我需要有人顶替她的位置。”

“顶替助理还是未婚妻？……反正我哪个都没资格。”Peter终于开口说道，低头看着自己的鞋子。

“也许两个都需要。不要有压力，但是你欠我一次，你拒绝了我的复联邀请。所以给你个机会，选择一个你想要的。”Tony宽容地笑了笑，Peter脸红了。

“我，呃……那个……”他支支吾吾，再次试着开口。“实际上，我不介意两个都做。”他听见Tony急促的呼吸声。“但是但是，我还不够能力，胜任您的助理。也不够年龄，做您的未婚妻……”他最后一个词说得极轻，但他知道Stark先生听见了。

“有理。你还是只有15岁？”

“很快就16了。”这么说仿佛有什么区别似的。

“是啊。那好吧，事情是这样的。我的神奇的人工智能可以胜任Pepper的大部分工作，除了一两个。比如说，公开露面，还有确保我幼稚的大脑不会给我惹麻烦。”

“与未成年人发生关系会不会给你惹麻烦？”Peter突然问。

“这意味着你希望和我发生关系？”Tony的调侃让Peter红着脸闭上了嘴。“是啊，会有很多麻烦。如果公众知道我在跟一个小不点儿少年兼小蜘蛛侠谈恋爱的话，我的良好形象会受到影响。”他顿了顿。“但前提是，他们发现的话。你放心，这幢楼里的每个人都签过保密协议。即使他们日后离职，也不会对外透露任何事。大部分是为了复联行动签的，不过我也正好给自己行个方便。所以大部分人不会知道，或者听见什么动静。只有我的亲密员工，像是Pepper和十二层的姑娘，才知道你对我来说不仅仅是一个我从大街上捡来的机灵小崽子，在我退休的时候取代我，继承我的产业。”

“取、取代您？”Peter睁大眼睛，仿佛在这个声明中，Tony说的每一个字都冲出他的意识。

“是的，就像是，公司归你了。另外，这真是一个很好的掩护。”

“如果我不想管理公司呢？”Peter低声说，满心畏惧。

“那么就不管。在我培训你的这段时间里，你可以慢慢思考再做决定。管公司很简单，并且你不会被别人质疑为什么总是和我在一起。这很有意义，不是吗？”Tony对男孩挑起一侧眉毛。

Peter慢慢点着头，脸上掠过一丝好奇。“您现在看起来头脑很清醒耶，所以医生跟我说的那些是从哪儿来的？是您花钱请他说的吗？”

Tony对这个疑问报以大笑。“哈哈哈，你知道的，我可以是一个混蛋，一个变态，或者一个为了目的不择手段的骗子。我确实摔了一跤，但现在完全好了。另外，我在过去的六天里喝得酩酊大醉，好久没睡这么长时间。所以，我现在非常好。”

六天？那就是他们最后一次见面的时候。“什么意思，你在我们分开之后一直喝酒吗？”

Tony做了个苦相，后悔刚说了那句话。“……你真的让彻底崩溃了，孩子，你知道吗？”

Peter犹豫了一会儿，终于从椅子旁边绕过去，来到床前。他坐下了，微笑着抓住Tony冰凉的手。

“对不起……”

“我知道。这就是为什么你明天要补偿我。放学之后来我这里，好不好？”

Peter点点头。

“很好，那么四点办公室见。”

Peter只是叹了口气，再次点头。“遵命，老大。”

Tony扬起一个邪恶的笑。“我真喜欢从你那双漂亮的粉色嘴唇里发出的任何声音。”

他被Peter脸红的样子逗笑了。


	5. Chapter 5

Tony在一群高管身后离开会议室，插进口袋里的双手在努力克制着由期望引起的颤抖。昨天他在Peter离开之后没多久就出院了。医生给了他两个警告：不准喝酒，不准剧烈运动。不幸的是，现在不管怎么着他的血液都会流得更快。

那排西装革履的男人们右转朝电梯走去，而他一个人转向左边，去走楼梯。这里距离他此刻最想去的地方只有两层楼，走路更方便。Phera医生——现在一只脚踏进他的黑名单了——宣布她昨天晚上给Peter开了一扇门，放他离开大厦。Tony知道她能读出藏在男孩大脑里的所有想法。她建议那个孩子跟她聊聊，但是Tony无法赞同，总觉得她是报着玩玩具的想法，鉴于她那自恋的反社会人格。

他对这个想法笑了笑，轻松登上两层楼的台阶，手放在灰色休闲裤的口袋里。但当他穿过楼梯大门，走进十二楼时，突然感到一阵头晕目眩，不得不靠向旁边，单手扶着墙。他的下巴抵在胸口，深呼吸，试图平复冲击着他视野的一波波海浪。

“你知道你现在应该卧床休息吗？”变种人医生倚着门框，指间夹着一只烟。就因为她一个人，Tony不得不允许人们可以在十二楼层吸烟。他皱了皱鼻子，这种烟味让他想起了他的父亲。

“你知道吸烟有害健康吗？”他推开墙，反唇相讥。女子把烟摁进她端着的烟灰缸内，没搭理他，慢悠悠地走回办公室，朝一把椅子挥了挥手，示意让他坐下。

“那么，医生——”

“不，这次让我先说。”她跃上桌子，像只猫一样蹲下，分开双膝，双手撑着膝盖中间的桌面。“你上周干的糊涂事儿已经在这幢楼里传得沸沸扬扬了。你知道有谣言说你要去疗养院了吗？说实话，你确实应该去住一阵子。你到底有没有考虑过，假如你死于酒精中毒，或者不慎失足坠下楼顶，可能会把那个孩子也卷进麻烦里？当你告诉我你想做什么的时候，我可没意识到你玩得这么大。”她顿了顿，在Tony能说出任何话为自己辩护之前（尽管他感觉自己无话可说），她抬手制止了他。“你究竟在想什么？前一秒钟你想睡了他，后一秒钟你又准备让他接管你的产业，这样你就能退休了？你有没有意识到——”

Tony站了起来。“谢了，我百分之一百地确定我就是要这样做。我相信他有这个天分。所以，如果你把我叫过来是为了教训我，你，变种人小姐，你就搞错了我能听进去你多少废话。”

“你没想过你们分手的可能性吗？如果在你向公众宣布了你的计划之后，他把你甩了怎么办？或者更糟，他像警方举报了你。那么你们的恋情将变成一个丑闻，结局只能是某人要去吃牢饭。当然，那个‘某人’可不是我。”

Tony皱眉，知道她说到了点子上。“船到桥头自然直，正如我父亲说过的。假设，我是说假设，这个孩子厌倦我了，把我甩了——当然，我看不到这种事的可能性——那我也能给自己想个解决的办法。别在我面前高人一等了。我知道自己在做什么。”他理了理西装外套。“你还想对我说点儿别的什么吗？除了居高临下的评论？”

“还有一句：Tony，多加小心。”她给了他一个疲惫的微笑，他点点头。“我还是会为这个男孩预定周二下午五点半的谈话。那么，你转达他吧。”疲惫的微笑变成了狡黠的笑容，Tony叹了口气，答应了她。反正只要是她想做的事，早晚都要做到。

“Stark先生？”Peter通过直升机的入口走进大厦顶楼，好奇地环顾整个黑暗的房间，猜测大厦的主人也许还在开会。

他走向小吧台，打开头顶一只橱柜。里面摆满了昂贵的烈酒，有一半的酒名是他读不出的外文。要是这么多酒没让他震惊，至少也留下了深刻的印象。

“在偷喝大人的酒吗？”

Tony的嗓音把他吓了一跳，他咒骂自己放松了警惕，他的蜘蛛超感甚至没有提醒他对方的到来。

“你在那里站着看了我多久？”

“久到足够让你怀疑。”Tony笑着回答。房间里的灯啪嗒一声全亮了，他朝男孩款款走来。“那么，对第一天感觉紧张吗？”

Peter先是摇了摇头，然后又停下了。“只是一点点而已。”他嘟囔着，低头盯着自己的鞋子。他没穿战衣，只穿了一件简单的黑色T恤和牛仔裤。

“你晃着你可爱的小屁股飞檐走壁地过来，身上就穿着这个？”Tony问道，嗓音里带着满意的粗哑，双眼打量着小蜘蛛。见Peter点头，他若有所思地发出哼声，走到吧台对面。“是这样，我的心理医生想让你周二去见她。”

Peter抬起头来，满眼困惑。“为什么？”

“我确定她想八卦我们的事。并且，她大概认为你需要听些劝告，关于……好吧，关于你该拿我怎么办。”Tony咧嘴一笑。

Peter皱眉。“这种问题我自己就能搞定……”他抱怨道，看起来像是被冒犯了。

Tony眼睛一亮。“你真的认为你能‘搞定’我？”

“好吧……是啦，这种事不可能那么——”他的脸颊变成了粉色，迅速闭上嘴，这才听懂了男人话中的下流暗示。Tony滑到他旁边。照这样下去，他最好接受任命。

Tony被逗笑了，假笑变成了更加真诚的微笑。“你是完美的，你知道吗？”

Peter的意识一片空白，对Tony的亲密情话睁大眼睛，又否认地摇了摇头。

Tony叹气。“看来我不得不亲自证明给你看才行，嗯？”

Peter懵懵地点着头，完全不能控制自己。Tony的眼神变得温暖起来，有种邀请的意味。Peter的心跳加速了。

这比他预期的还要刺激！


	6. Chapter 6

“那么考虑到类推，我们能做一个假设——Parker先生，你介意告诉我们你为什么要对着自己的腿傻笑么？”

Peter僵住了，脸颊迅速被一抹漂亮的粉色点亮。他慢慢收起笑容，肩膀下降。

“我要收走这个。”Chase先生靠近他的课桌，向青少年伸出一只手，示意他交出手机。

“但是Chase先生，我是为了——”

“我们都知道你是Tony Stark最好的朋友，Parker，但这不是在我课上发短信的借口。所以，要么你交出手机，让我继续讲课，你可以在下课之后把它拿回去。要么我会礼貌地请你去办公室门口找一个座位，坐下等我。你选哪一个呢？”

Peter几乎马上就要选第二个了，但他知道要是May听说他被叫去办公室会有多难过。这已经不是第一次去办公室了，也不是第一次因为发短信去办公室。

他叹了口气，把手机交到Chase先生手中，双臂交叠在胸前，闷闷不乐。同班同学们在看回黑板之前发出窃笑，Peter的脸更红了。

在这一刻，他真恨不能告诉大家——你们不知道，我不仅仅是一名实习生，Stark先生还把这个价值十亿的公司交给我了！

但他已经下定决心保守这个秘密。他不需要任何多余的关注。

这堂课平淡无奇地上完了。放学之后，Peter立即冲出教学楼，沿着街道奔跑。他今天没等Ned，因为Ned病了。他拐进他最喜欢的小巷，暗自笑了笑。这是一个狭窄的小角落，位于一家法律事务所和一个停尸房之间。在这小巷子里偶尔会有一个吸烟的人，取决于楼里有没有业务。

幸运的是，这里今天空荡荡的。于是他利索地换好战衣。在布料收紧至完全贴合身体时，他不经意间想起了Stark先生看着他的眼神，顿时心如小鹿乱踢。他脸颊通红，连忙平息自己的下半身，以免被紧身战衣暴露了心思。

他深呼吸一口气，抬起胳膊向高处射出蛛丝，将自己拽向高处。当他闪电般地穿梭在楼房之间时，听到下方大街上传来几声叫喊，大部分是在喊着蜘蛛侠。他在面具下咧嘴一笑。

就像往常那样，几分钟之后他已经栖息在大厦的天台上了。他的心脏在紧张地跳动，等不及想见到Stark先生。于是他迅速站起来，走进大厦内部，环视着宽敞的大房间，蜘蛛超感全开。他可不想再被那个男人‘偷袭’。

就在这时，他感到后颈的头发嗖地立了起来。他转过身，正好看到电梯门开了。Stark先生若无其事地站在里面，丝毫不惊讶看到他。

Peter哽住了，他的心脏从急速跳动变成了……一点儿也不跳。

Stark先生笑着迈出电梯，张开双臂，让Peter能清楚看到他穿了什么。或者说，没穿什么。他上身只有一条毛巾搭在赤裸的肩膀上，胸膛和腹部一览无遗。上衣以某种非常引人遐想的方式系在腰间，炫耀着他健美的日晒肤色和非常，非常惹眼的身材。

Peter对这个画面脸红不已，闭上眼睛，转头呼吸。

“怎么不说话？小猫抓住了你的舌头？”男人来到他面前。

虽然Peter仍闭着眼睛，但他能感觉到Stark先生距离他只有短短几英尺。“哪来的猫，这里只有你。”他低声说了这话，对方轻笑。“你干嘛不穿上衣？”

轻笑变成了大笑。“因为我把我的空闲时间消耗在健身房里了。你真的应该考虑去试试看，里面有很棒的器械。你有全部的访问权限，为了将来的大计划。”

这句话中的什么东西激到了Peter，他开始往其他方向联想。“我还有什么别的权限吗？”他问道，这才睁开眼睛，无视了胸口的心跳。他希望Stark先生会欣赏他的勇敢，因为他现在的眼神一点儿都不纯洁，都快变成桃心形状了。

Stark先生扬起一侧眉毛，眼睛亮了起来。“无论你想要什么权限我都会给你，亲爱的。”

这个亲昵的称呼让Peter微微震动。他咽下恐惧，朝前走了一步，把一只颤抖的手落在男人胸口。其实他对接下来要做什么毫无头绪，但他真的不怎么在乎。管他呢。

他慢慢踮起脚尖，目光像铁链一样牢牢锁住Stark先生的双眼，呼吸哽在喉咙里。

“你想告诉我，你的小脑袋里在想什么吗？”对方问道。

Peter摇了摇头，只是倾身靠近，想把一个他能鼓起勇气去实施的，最轻最软的吻。

落在Stark先生的脸颊上。

 

━━━ ☆ ━━━ ☆ ━━━ ☆ ━━━ ☆ ━━━ ☆ ━━━ ☆ ━━━ 

 

Tony眨了眨眼睛，双臂迅速缠绕住脆弱的青少年。在Peter能亲到他的脸之前，他用自己的双唇接住了他。

Peter从他口中发出意味不明的呻吟，但Tony没有加深这个吻，只是简单地让两个人的嘴唇贴在一起。男孩迅速融化在他有力的怀抱中，导致他逐渐忘记了自己在哪儿。他能感觉到从这副年轻的身体中散发出来的热量，感觉到Peter的心脏在撞击他的胸腔，感觉到那细软的胳膊在他的臂弯里微微颤抖。

他慢慢地分开了这个吻。两个人都气喘吁吁，额头贴在一起。

“Stark先生……如果您最开始用一个这样的吻作为开场白，说不定我早就在您的床上了。”

天哪，这个孩子的直白再次打了他一个措手不及。“你是想暗示什么吗？”

Peter只是笑出声来，挣脱了他的怀抱，转身朝吧台走去。“您渴么，Stark先生？”他故意用一种带着诱惑的语气去称呼对方。

Tony笑了，立刻识破了他的小诡计，用一种更诱惑的语气回道，“你想为我倒一杯波旁威士忌吗，甜心？”

Peter似乎对这个带着报复性质的称呼坐立难安起来，让Tony笑得更厉害了。“当、当然。”他伸手打开酒柜，踮起脚尖去够第二排架子的酒瓶。

“你确定这是波旁威士忌？”Tony提醒道。那孩子僵住了，转头瞥了他一眼，一双睁大的眼睛里闪着困惑。“你右边的第三瓶才是，小蜘蛛。”

Peter只是点点头，抓住正确的酒瓶，带着两只酒杯返回吧台。

Tony懒得叫他去取那只专门喝波旁威士忌的酒杯，任由他随便取了两只杯子。他坐在吧台旁的一把高脚椅上，在看到男孩跟玻璃台面斗争时被逗笑了。

“你真可爱。”他嘟囔着，单手托腮，手肘支撑在台面上。

Peter脸红了，酒杯放在吧台上，发出清脆的碰撞声。他把酒瓶推给Tony，自己小口抿着另一只酒杯里的水，避开对方视线。“可爱？”他清了清喉咙。“哪里可爱了？”他差点被水呛住。

“不知道自己有多可爱正是你的可爱之处，小甜豆。”

Peter再次清了清喉咙。他含糊地点点头，仍然不敢看Tony。

“看着我。”Tony说。

但是Peter的双眼一直盯着地面。于是他伸出一只手越过吧台，将那孩子的胳膊拉到一边。“看着我。”他的语气很认真，Peter终于抬起了视线。“我想我大概真的很爱你，Peter Parker。”

这一次，Peter真的被水呛到了。


	7. Chapter 7

Tony慵懒地靠在舒服的环绕式大沙发里，心烦意乱地扫了两眼旁边的男孩。Peter正兴致勃勃地看着他们面前的大屏幕，探身向前，双眼始终追随着屏幕上的画面，视身边人为无物。

刚才这个好奇心旺盛的孩子一个劲儿要求Tony让他看看复联集体出动的录像。尽管Tony很容易被Peter动摇，但他故意表现得很为难，让Peter以为他是好不容易才答应。

于是现在，Peter用一双睁得很大的眼睛看着Mark七号录下的大事件。当他看到庞大的外星钢铁鲸鱼紧紧追逐着钢铁侠、几乎把他踢出天空时，震惊得合不拢嘴。之后摄像机对准空中的大洞，雨点儿一般密集的外星士兵从另一个维度来到地球。Peter眼睛睁得更大了，缩进沙发。

就在这时，Tony暂停了录像。

“啊！拜托！！绿巨人还没砸到他呢！”Peter抗议地大叫，而Tony只是笑眯眯地看着他。Peter呻吟了一声，摆出他有史以来最值得同情的恳求脸。

“还有一段更有意思的，我把它放在别的文件夹里了。”

Peter的恳求瞬间变成了好奇。“是一段超级酷炫的录像吗？！”

“Friday，播放Loki文档的3.21号视频。”Tony命令道。

Peter狂喜地望着Tony。“是那个Loki？”

Tony没有回答。大屏幕黑了一秒，然后加载出另一段录像。出现在他们面前的是一个静止的画面，Tony在大厦顶层的吧台旁边。随着录像的播放，Tony能感觉到他的心脏开始砰砰直跳。那个长发的阿斯加德小王子大步走进他的视野之内，这是他这么久以来一直试图遗忘的一幕。

那时他已经战胜过很多可怕的敌人，面前这位看起来温文尔雅的半神是最微不足道的那一个。但令他真正觉得恐怖的是Loki看着他的眼神。就像在看一大块肉。一块有力量的、才华横溢的肉。直到今天Tony还是不敢想象，如果Loki成功用手杖控制了他，将会发生什么事。

他抬手覆住胸口，手指追踪着伤疤，那是反应堆曾嵌进他身体里的证明。假如Loki事件不是发生在从前，而是现在。故事会被彻底改写。

最有可能的结局就是，他会操控他那些高科技武器，摧毁整个世界。

“Tony？Tony？录像放完了……”Peter的声音将他带回现实，也把他从黑暗的想法中拖拽出来。“你还好吗？”

Tony只是咕哝了一声，从沙发上站起来，微微摇着头，离开了房间。

他需要喝一杯。

身后传来男孩轻轻的脚步声，寸步不离地跟着他。即使穿着运动鞋，Peter也能走得很轻巧，几乎没什么声音。

“Tony，你心情不好吗？”Peter问道，坐在吧台的高脚椅上，目不转睛地看着Tony倒了杯酒。

“为什么这么问？”Tony端起酒杯，先抿了一小口，然后大口灌下去。

“当你心情不好的时候，你总会喝苏格兰威士忌。”

“你从什么时候起认得出我在喝什么了？”

“我都在你这里待了两个星期了，你以为我还会搞混吗？再说了，不同的酒，闻起来不一样。”Peter顿了顿。“而且你喝苏格兰威士忌的时候会大口喝，喝波旁威士忌的时候是小口。”

Tony忍不住对小蜘蛛的观察力刮目相看，尽管是在观察他的酗酒恶习。他耸了耸肩，斜倚着吧台。“我猜，那个黑发小坏蛋让我心烦了。”

Peter点点头。“因为他差点儿控制了你的思想？”

Tony短暂地停顿了一下，然后点头承认。“如果不是我当时还有反应堆……这个世界也许早就完蛋了。”

Peter皱眉，站起来绕过吧台。他拉过Tony的胳膊，迫使他把酒杯放在台面上，站直。然后他双手环住Tony的腰，把脸蹭进他的胸口。

Tony的心在胸口跳得乱七八糟。

“但是你没有被控制。世界很安全。你阻止了他，Tony。如果不是你把核弹推进太空，他早就得逞了。”Peter抬起头来，透过睫毛看着他。“那件事发生时，我只有十岁。但我记得我看到的报道。我无法停止自己从电视上看着你，把你当做全世界最了不起和无私的人。但是直到现在我才明白，你奋不顾身地冲进最危险的地方，是因为你认为你不值得任何事。你憎恨过去的自己，想要赎罪，根本不在乎自己的生命……但是，我要你知道。你早就弥补了你曾经做错的事。你不能看轻自己，Tony。你值得你所拥有的一切。这个世界上再也没有人比你更好，我也再也不能爱上除你之外的另一个人。”

Tony只是听着，低头凝视着这个孩子，睫毛微微颤抖。他不知道该说些什么，一个字也想不出，更别提一个句子了。Peter对这个事件的理解让他大脑一片空白，尤其是最后一句话。他张了张嘴，难以置信地靠近了些。

这是这个孩子第一次承认爱他。

所以，这回轮到Tony脸红了。Peter露出一个坏笑，用手指轻轻戳了戳他发烫的脸颊，在Tony把他的手推开时哈哈大笑。

“Stark先生，您在脸红呢！”他取笑道。

“是啊，好吧，至少我不是那个被人一亲就忘记呼吸的人。”

Peter不服气地吐了吐舌头。“这不公平！你那完全是趁我不注意的时候惊吓(surprise)我。”

“很好，我想要我的爱让你惊喜(surprise)。”

现在Peter也脸红了。Tony只是微笑，永远也看不厌他羞怯的可爱模样。

“Tony……”Peter的目光落在地板上。“那、那个，就算我……对你表白，也不代表……代表我准备跟你做别的事……”

“你知道，所以我永远不会给你任何压力。”Tony将Peter拥进怀中，Peter灵活地用双腿围住他的腰。他就这样抱着小蜘蛛朝沙发走去，坐下时把他当个布偶一样放在膝盖上。

“但、但是，也不代表我不准备跟你……”

“这真是一句难以捉摸的话。”Tony轻笑着，男孩气急败坏地撅起嘴。“好吧，等你想要的时候，我就给你。说出那个词，让我给你展示一次美妙惊人的新体验。不过在那之前，我只会做些小事。比方说，吻得你喘不过气，让你胡思乱想。”

Peter的脸更红了。Tony把这当做一个机会，他捕捉住男孩的双唇，吞下他的吐息。Peter略有些不安地在Tony膝盖上挪动着，双手伸进他的头发里，手指缠绕起几缕。

很快，Peter用手扳过男人的头，吮舔着他的嘴唇，左一下，右一下，就像用舌尖跳舞。Tony能诚实地说，这个孩子越来越会接吻了。

他将Peter拉开，不客气地哼了一声。“我是你的初吻吗？”他问道，对上Peter的双眼，看着他红扑扑的小脸。

“不、不是啊。我的初吻在八年级的时候就给出去了。当时有一个女生……”

“然后你就发现了自己是gay？”

Peter气呼呼地瞪着他。“我还没说完。当时有一个女生。我猜她有点喜欢我，所以邀请我参加她的生日派对。不管怎么说，她哥哥……”

“所以你已经知道自己是gay了？”Tony又插嘴道，再次被Peter怒视。“抱歉，你继续。”

“……她哥哥问我喜不喜欢玩电子游戏。因为我是派对上唯一一个男生，我以为他只是想把我从一屋子的小女生里面救出去。我们去了他的房间，我不知道，就这么发生了。我们聊了聊爱好之类，然后他就吻了我。这不是一个很好的初吻，但是……我意识到我不该这么享受。我给May打电话，她来接我回去。我真的很慌张，也很困惑。我是说，我之前就有过几次跟男性有关的幻想。但是通过那一次，我发现，我真的喜欢男人。”

Tony点点头，说：“你只发现了二分之一。”Peter不解地盯着他，他继续说了下去。“第一，你发现你喜欢男人。第二，你发现你喜欢比你年长的男人。”他得意地笑了，当男孩被他的评论惊到。

“不、不是这样！”Peter难为情地看着他。“这个第二，我到现在才发现。”


	8. Chapter 8

“嗨，Peter！”

Peter停下脚步。他的背包悬挂在一侧肩上，双手把中学生物课本抱在胸前，脸转向声音传来的方向。

原来叫住他的人是一位高年级学长，Peter只从他高挑的身材和俊朗的外表认出了他。学长大步朝他走来，脸上还带着一个坏笑。‘哦对了，数学课，’Peter的大脑在提醒他，‘我们一起上过数学课。’

“今天多谢你帮了我，哥们儿，不然我肯定没法通过这次测验。”学长一只手落在Peter没背包的肩上，Peter脸红了。“你明天有空吗？我和几个朋友打算在我那儿搞个聚会，放松一下。你真的应该过来，就当是让我答谢你。”

这家伙简直像珍珠一样光芒四射，Peter感觉心跳在加速。“呃，当然。好啊。我一定去。”

学长笑了，大胆呼噜了一下Peter已经有些乱糟糟的头发，Peter感觉自己快爆炸了。“太棒了！把手机给我，让我把我的号码存进去，回头我把地址发给你。”

Peter照做了，笨手笨脚地把那只被他用得表面光滑的手机递了过去。学长接过手机，手指在他的手心里停留了一会儿，让他哆嗦了一下。

Derek。学长的名字是Derek。

“回见，Parker！别忘了给我发信息！”

在Peter能回答之前，Derek已经迈出去好几步，追上在他停下时已经走到他前面去了的朋友们。

“天哪！”Peter盯着前方。

手机突然在他手中震动起来，把他吓了一跳。他低头看着显示屏，发现收到一条信息。

“挪动你的小屁股来大厦，我有一个惊喜给你;)”

Stark先生的措辞令Peter脸颊发烫。在他有时间思考之前，他的双腿已经带着他朝前走去了。

 

━━━ ☆ ━━━ ☆ ━━━ ☆ ━━━ ☆ ━━━ ☆ ━━━ ☆ ━━━ 

 

Tony懒洋洋地躺在吧台旁边的沙发上，一边兴奋地抖着腿一边等Peter过来。他知道这个孩子想要更多训练，于是他重新装修了一整层楼，为了给他的小蜘蛛做训练，并且只是训练。诚然，他不得不把一整层楼堆满了不值钱的破烂，但这绝对是值得的。

把手头一切重要的事放下，只顾着整顿自己楼层也是值得的。谁让他是老板呢。

就在这时，他听见轻巧的脚步声落在左侧天台上。他站起来，眼前一亮，看到Peter大步走进大厦顶层。少年一路匆匆赶来，一张小脸累得红扑扑的。当他看到Tony时，眼睛跟他对视了好几秒。

“哎呀，这不是我最爱的穿着紧身衣的小家伙嘛？”

Peter笑了，回敬道，“哎呀，这不是我最爱的基本上什么都没穿的老家伙嘛？”

Tony装出一副生气的模样。“竟敢说我老？好大的胆子。”

Peter咯咯地笑了，一点儿都没被吓到。他蹦蹦跳跳地来到Tony面前，双手抱住Tony的胸口，然后仰起脖子，在男人的脸颊上落下一个小小的吻。Tony的心脏停跳了一秒，唇角扬起一个微笑。

“你打算给我什么惊喜？是把我抗进你的卧室，给我展示一些《五十度灰》里的把戏吗？”

Tony发出被冒犯的咆哮。“说话小心点，否则我可真的会这样做。”他的嗓音低了八度，感觉Peter的身体紧绷起来，并且一抹娇羞的浅红色爬上了男孩的脖颈。他笑了。“我给你建了一套训练模拟器。”他低声说，稍微向前倾身，嘴唇蹭过Peter的耳朵。“想试试看吗？”

Peter吞咽了一下，慢慢点头。

 

━━━ ☆ ━━━ ☆ ━━━ ☆ ━━━ ☆ ━━━ ☆ ━━━ ☆ ━━━ 

 

Peter的后背最后一次撞击到地面，整个身子都因为用力过度而疼痛。他看到周围的电子像素逐渐消失。城市画面不见了，取而代之的是普通的白墙。

他摘掉面罩，沉重地叹了口气，坐起来，双肘压着膝盖。

“你持续的时间比我想象中更久。”Tony的嗓音通过内置通话系统传来。

“我很确定这正是你想要的。”Peter想都没想便说了出来，甚至没有脸红。他太累了，懒得去想这句话还有更深层的意味。

“实际上，我想要的是能在一秒钟之内把你扒光。”

Tony一如既往的闷骚回答让Peter的腹股沟一阵发热，他直接从地上站了起来。“洗澡？”他问，尽最大努力藏起双腿间慢慢挺起的部分。

“你是在邀请我陪你一起洗吗？”Tony大笑。“门在你的右手边。如果你需要任何帮助的话，我会马上过来帮你。”

Peter取笑地对Tony摆摆手，拖着疲惫的脚步进入那扇门。他背对着监控器镜头，从肩膀处滑落战衣，确保Tony看见了他战衣落地后露出的光溜溜的后背。他也不确定他为什么觉得自己需要挑逗那个男人，但是他的大脑劳累了一整天，让他有点急躁。

之后，门关闭了。

Peter用最快的速度把汗水从身上冲洗掉。他从无比冰冷的凉水淋浴中走出来，在腰间缠了一条浴巾，返回训练房，来到Tony让他放置手机的储物柜前。

透过楼上的玻璃，Peter看到Tony已经不在操控台后面了。他耸耸肩，把手机从金属储物柜里拿出来，解锁屏幕，发现Derek留给他的号码仍在上面。

Peter用紧张的手指摁出一句简单的“嗨，我是Peter。”发送过去，然后叹了口气，关闭手机，大步朝电梯走去。但当他经过Tony的操控室入口时，他停下了脚步。

门是打开着的。在某种程度上，这就像是在求着他偷看似的。

Peter朝下扫了一眼围在腰间的浴巾，一进门就立即拧紧了它。

“Tony？”他叫道，小心翼翼地登上通往操控室的台阶，只发现里面是空着的。但在一排椅子的最后，有一扇半开半闭的门。他慢慢将门推开。“Tony？”他又叫了一声，用手抓住浴巾，害怕它挂到什么东西上。他穿过一道黑暗的小走廊，拐了一个弯，从下方吹来的冷空气让他四肢颤抖。

就在这时，他颈后的头发立了起来。但在他能采取措施之前，一双手分别捂住了他的嘴和小腹，热情地将他拉向自己怀中。

“你知道这对一个‘老家伙’来说有多折磨吗，去看着你柔软的身体以他从未想象过的方式伸展？你还真是灵活轻巧。”Tony的嘴唇沿着Peter的脖颈移动，让他气喘吁吁起来，揽在他腰上的大手追踪着浴巾。“并且然后，”男人炙热又风骚的吐息像是蛇的信子，再次舔过他的肌肤，“你居然有勇气只围着一条浴巾就来找我，这是在问我要不要搞你吗？”

“我还需要问吗？”Peter低语道，微微晃动着臀部。当他向后蹭时，感觉到Tony的硬处正顶着他的屁股。“我以为你是那种‘想要什么就有什么’类型的男人？”

从Tony喉咙传出一阵模糊的笑声，令Peter呼吸急促。“你今天怎么了？”他说着，将男孩翻了个身，钉在墙上。还把他的双手固定在头顶，一只手握住了他交叉着的两只手腕。Peter快乐地喘着气。当Tony的双唇贴上了他脖子上的静脉时，他的整个身子都对他们分享的第一次真正亲热雀跃不已。牙齿时轻时重地啃咬着他的皮肉，他不由自主地向前挺起腰胯。而Tony的回应是压下他，强迫他待在原地，缓慢碾磨着他肿胀难受的部分，唇齿仍在品尝着男孩脖颈上敏感的嫩肉。

“应该问的是，你今天怎么了，Tony。”Peter几乎是呻吟出了这句话，身体被渴望燃烧得滚烫。

“噢，不，我是一直都想这么做来着。”紧贴着他脖子的嘴唇让这句话从他的肌肤上散开。如果甚至有可能，Peter能感觉到自己硬得更厉害了。“所有的想法……关于控制你……我很确定只是想想就能让我射出来。”

Tony的手在浴巾外握住了Peter太过敏感的小家伙，一边揉弄一边说着这些话。Peter胡乱叫了起来，“Tony，求你了！”他听见自己的话里都带上了哭音儿。

Tony笑了笑，隔着浴巾又施加了一个小压力。“求我什么呢？”

“求你松开我的手，让我碰你。”Peter觉得自己竟然要去求这种事，实在很荒谬。他当然能轻松挣开对方，但Tony似乎已经掌控了他的思想。

一旦手腕被松开，他立即攀上了Tony健壮结实的肩膀。实际上，他是直接把Tony扑倒在地板上了。

Tony并没有惊讶，反而牢牢吻住Peter的双唇，弯起手指插进他柔软的棕发中去，将他心急火燎的小舌头勾进自己口中。

Peter甚至没有意识到他的浴巾早就彻底散花了，手机也丢在一旁。他用双手掀起Tony垂着的卫衣下摆，但Tony阻止了他。

“Peter，慢一点。”他说。Peter发出抱怨，坐了起来，不高兴地皱眉。“我不是说让你停下，只是，慢一些。”Tony的手心抚摸着他的胳膊，让Peter打了一激灵。他靠过来，给了Peter一个深吻，拖着他靠近自己胸口，然后让他仰面躺下。

现在Tony跨坐在他的腰上，双手撑在他的头两侧。“你和别人做到什么程度了，我的小蜘蛛？”

“呃……”Peter脸红了。“也就是到这一步而已。”

Tony点点头。“那么，我绝对不能让你在一条黑暗的走廊上继续做下去。这可不好看，否则我要我的床做什么呢。”

Peter张了张嘴想要说话，但是一只非常有暗示性的手落在他暴露的胯部，仅此而已，就让他发出了小小的短促尖叫。

一阵手机震动的嗡嗡声打断了两人。Tony坐起来，抓过手机扫了一眼，收敛了笑容。

“Derek是谁？”


	9. Chapter 9

“相信我，Tony，你根本用不着担心Derek！”Peter抬高了音量，在跨出电梯的同时气呼呼地把自己的T恤往头上套。“我甚至不知道你为什么要这么在意。”

Tony正跟在男孩身后，急促地吸了口气，抬高一只手，表示他是在很严肃地说话。“什么？原谅我的激动。”他看着Peter穿T恤时转动的肩膀，不由自主地舔着下唇，眼睛追踪着面前这副颇有色感的小身体。他摇摇头，“我只是不明白你为什么不告诉我他是谁。”他停在吧台前，手掌拍着大理石台面。“你跟他做过吗？”

Peter的眼神里闪烁着气馁。“反正我也没有跟你做。”他的回答缺乏同情，还带着挖苦的咆哮。

Tony盯着他，对他嘴里说出的话感到惊讶。Peter突然吐了吐舌头。Tony眉头紧皱，对自己承认了：小家伙沮丧的时候甚至更加诱惑和有吸引力。这让他也沮丧起来。

“你是怎么认识他的？”Tony绕过吧台走过来。Peter气冲冲地接了一杯水，故意背对着Tony，肩膀僵硬。“你认识他很久了吗？”他一只手落在孩子的上臂，手指轻轻揉捏着。

“我们今天才说的话。Derek邀请我去参加一个派对，为了感谢我今天在数学课上帮了他。”Peter似乎在Tony的安抚下放松了些，调了调姿势。

“你要去参加他的派对吗？”Tony低声问，按摩着Peter的后背，朝他的脖颈处弯下腰。

“有这个打算。”Peter慢慢转过身，但当他盯着男人的时候仍保持着距离，“虽然你还没问，但是我告诉你，我不知道我会不会喝酒。”

“如果我说，你得留下来工作呢。”Tony低头盯着那双柔软的粉色嘴唇。

“那，我就求你让我去。”Peter呼吸均匀，慢慢踮起脚尖，在Tony嘴上“啾”地亲了一小下。

“勾引我，我才考虑放你走。”Tony讥诮地笑了笑，扬起一侧眉毛。

Peter脸红了，但是他的脸上带着某种决心。Tony知道Peter会答应的。

Peter缓慢地点点头，退后一步，故作天真地睁大双眼。他的手在Tony的胳膊上起舞，指尖轻如羽毛地勾起Tony的手指。Peter温和地拉起这只手，慢慢向后退，朝地板的另一个方向牵引着前进，这条路通往卧室紧闭着的房门。

懒洋洋的几步之后，两人走到门口。Peter松开了Tony，没有打破两人之间的注视，反手打开房门，后退了一秒，然后转身爬上大床，确保Tony能看到他翘起的臀部。

“Peter……”Tony闷闷地低吼着，跟在少年身后，眼睛紧盯着那个漂亮的小屁股。

“什么事……Daddy？”Peter在床上翻了个身，唇角扯出一个灿烂又邪恶的笑容。

Tony深吸了一口气，调整着自己被某处顶起的牛仔裤。

Peter朝他勾了勾手指，示意他上床。他爬到床上，双膝跪着前进，直到来到Peter的身体上方。Peter不知道是从哪儿来的勇气，Tony不在乎，但那双大眼睛里仍然充满无辜，躺在那里柔唇微启，瞳孔放大；他的脸颊泛着红光，呼吸轻浅而急促。

“Stark先生，我能亲您吗？”

Tony叹了口气，慢慢点着头。当Peter把双唇压在他的唇上，一只不老实的小手按压着他的胯部时，他闭上了眼睛。

在Tony能反应过来之前，他已经躺下了。Peter分开双腿跨坐在他身上，并拉起他的上半身，继续跟他接吻，好像总也亲不够似的，引出他的沉重呻吟。

“你得好好求我。”Tony哑着嗓子说，双手在Peter的脖子上滑动。

“拜托了，Stark先生，您就给我放一天假吧，让我明天晚上去参加一个派对，好不好？”Peter的话里几乎带上了哭腔，嗓音那么慵懒甜腻，就像一个撒娇的小孩子，Tony快要被甜死了。

“当然可以，宝贝儿。”他轻轻亲吻着Peter的下巴，嘴唇渐渐上移到男孩的耳垂。

“那个，Tony？”Peter突然叫了他一声。Tony停下了动作，向后倚靠着枕头。Peter抬腿骑上了他的腰。“你睡过多少男孩？”

Tony扬了扬眉毛。

“我不会说谎，我确实喜欢年轻男孩。但是……老实说，你是我碰过的唯一一个不满二十三岁的未成年。”

Peter点点头。“那你现在岂不是在冒着很大的风险？”

“你以为我没想过这个问题吗。”

Peter俯下身，把屁股抵着Tony完全硬起的位置。“噢，Daddy，求您碰碰我好么？”

Tony被这句话夺走了冷静。他扣住Peter的颈后压向自己，掠夺着他的双唇，将他的舌头勾进自己口中。那柔软的触感让他呼吸一窒，另一只手包住Peter的屁股，手指移到牛仔裤的前面，快速解开铜扣，拉下拉链，手滑进棉布内裤之内。Peter呻吟着弯下身子，把头压在Tony的脖子上。

当Tony挤压着勃起的底部时，Peter情不自禁咬住了他的脖颈。

“从来没有人像这样碰过你，对吗？”Tony咧嘴一笑，压着Peter脖颈的那只手移到前面，捏住他的喉咙，让他抬起头来，盯着自己的眼睛。

Peter摇摇头，张了张嘴，目光失神。他的脸颊红得像被火烧过，微微笑了笑，手指缠绕着Tony的手腕。“再紧一些。”

Tony收紧手指，不一会儿就把Peter翻过身来，猛地拽下他的牛仔裤，低头靠近Peter鼓鼓的内裤。

“Tony。”Peter气喘吁吁，双手插进男人的头发里，在他的身下扭动。Tony尽情享受着从Peter嘴里溜出的饥渴的呻吟声，拉下内裤解放了他坚硬难忍的部分，在最顶上轻轻地亲了一下。

“Tony……”Peter发出心满意足的叹息。Tony张口含住他的小家伙，慢慢咽下，让嘴唇包裹住更多。

“T、Tony。”Peter用手肘撑起自己，嗓音里的享受少了，取而代之的是更多提醒注意。

Tony坐了起来，在看到Peter脸上的愉悦逐渐流走时扬起一侧眉毛。他缓缓转过身，不自觉地抽了抽唇角：门还开着，一双过于震惊的蓝眼睛正注视着他们。

Steve·他吗的·Rogers。

“宝贝儿穿上衣服，我送你回家。”Tony低声吩咐。Peter的脸色苍白了一秒，然后飞快地穿起衣服。“噢对了，你可以去参加那个派对。”他淡淡地说。Peter从床上一跃而起，将褪至膝盖的牛仔裤提上去，整个人几乎蜷缩在Tony身后。

Tony安静地领他离开房间，从Steve身边经过。Steve站在原地盯着他们，眼睛里的情绪远不止困惑。

“Tony。”Steve勉强叫住了他，但是Tony举起一只手。

“等我回来再说。”他轻轻揽着浑身发抖的少年的后腰，推着他朝电梯走去。

电梯门开了，Peter走进去。当门重新关闭时，他后背贴着电梯壁，滑坐到地板上，身体还在不住地颤抖。

“Peter。”Tony蹲在男孩面前。“别担心，只是Steve而已。不能说他在最糟糕的时候进来了，但是他不会说出去。”

“我才刚满16岁，你怎么能这么淡定地接受跟我亲热的时候被看到？”Peter的声音小得几乎听不到，但Tony还是感觉心脏被压得下坠。

“我并不淡定。”他垂着头，慢慢闭上眼睛。“老实说，早在很久之前，我就觉得自己很恶心。但我猜在过去的几个星期里，我身处一个完全不同的世界。可是……”

“我不能这样做。我不能毁了你的生活。”Peter抬起头来，Tony直视着他的视线。“如果我比现在更大一些，情况就不同了。但是我甚至还不到18岁，而你已经47了。”他哭了，一滴泪水划过他的脸。“我不会要你等我长大，我没那么傻。”

Tony突兀地站起来，一拳砸向电梯控制面板的红色紧急按钮，电梯在他们目的地的前几层戛然停下。

“我想我有权决定去做些什么毁掉自己的生活。但是……如果你在成年之前不想和我在一起，那就随你吧。然而这不意味着你需要辞职，离开我的公司。Peter，我需要你。我需要你和我一起工作，之后接手我的集团。如果你拒绝，我宁可把公司关闭，把 ** **每一分钱**** 都捐到慈善机构去。因为，我再也不想让别人管理我的产业了。”Tony叹了口气，一只手挡住脸。“答应我，你不会离开，只是因为该死的贞操队长发现了我们的秘密。”

Peter慢慢点了点头。“我需要思考所有的事。我的意思是，认真想一想。”

Tony按下了电梯的重启按钮。

“能让Happy送我回去么？”

Tony的心已经坠到谷底了。

他要离开了。

但是Tony点点头当作回复，甚至不用通知Friday做安排。

当他们走出前门时，Happy已经等在后门开着的车旁边了。

Peter坐进车里，甚至没有再看他一眼。


	10. Chapter 10

“他才15岁！15岁好吗？你脑子里到底在想什么，就只是坐在那里，试着辩护你对一个15岁小男孩……做的事！？”队长愤怒的咆哮声席卷过大厦一整层顶楼，此时Tony正从酒柜上面拿出一瓶威士忌，给自己倒了一杯，抿了一口。

“他比我聪明，能为自己做决定……”Tony对着酒杯杯底说。其实他知道Steve说的没错，但他不能接受他站在那里说得像是自己很了解Peter、知道那个男孩心智容量的局限性似的。

“Pepper知道这事儿吗？”

“Pepper辞职了。”

Steve叹了口气，抬起一只手疲惫地盖住自己的脸。“我只离开了两个月，一切就都变了，Tony。这他吗究竟是怎么回事儿？”

Tony缩了缩。Steve说了脏话，那不是好迹象。“这跟你无关，好吗？所以只是……闭上你的嘴，管好你自己的事，可以吗？”

“所以，当复仇者联盟的唯一供方要出去引诱一个未成年男孩，把一切都放在赌盘上，我也没有任何发言权？”

‘去你的，Rogers。’Tony颓废地想，他被打败了。“你瞧……我没有……我爱他，Rogers，在你骂我变态之前，你并非了解所有事。你也无法体会到我经历过什么。如果一个成熟、有智力的人没有决定爱谁的权利，那么谁他吗能替他决定？”他抹了一下眼角，不让泪水流下来。Steve移开视线，叹了口气。“所以现在怎么办？你要告诉我不准再去见他？威胁我报警？”

Steve摇了摇头。“我不会那样做……”他生气地说，迈过两人之间的地板，“但我已经给他婶婶打电话了。”

 

━━━ ☆ ━━━ ☆ ━━━ ☆ ━━━ ☆ ━━━ ☆ ━━━ ☆ ━━━ 

 

Peter跌跌撞撞地爬上台阶，肩膀重重地撞在墙上。然后他放弃了，无力地坐了下来。泪水涌出眼眶，他用颤抖的手指试着擦掉。

口袋里的手机在嗡嗡震动，但他没有在意。

他流着泪把双腿抱在胸前，前额贴着膝盖，轻轻摇晃，忘记了呼吸。

不知在这里坐了多久，他听见远处模模糊糊的开门声。接着，高跟鞋走路的声音越来越近。他感觉到一只修长的胳膊落在他的肩上，紧紧拥抱住了他。

“噢，亲爱的……没事了，有我在……”May把他抱在怀里几秒，然后将他从地上扶起来，“来吧，好了，回家洗把脸，然后告诉我你和那个混蛋Stark之间发生了什么。”

这些话将Peter从恍惚和难过中拖了出来，让他心中一沉。

“什么——”

“别瞒我，Peter。我已经知道了。Steve Rogers一个小时之前给我打了一通电话，把事情都告诉了我。我等了半天你也没有回家，我就出来看看。”她给了男孩一个勉强的微笑，“我没有生气，亲爱的。只是非常难过。”她低声说。

Peter垂头丧气，让婶婶领着他回公寓。到家之后，她给他擦净了满是泪水的脸，就像照顾一个小孩子，然后给了他一个安慰的拥抱。Peter再也忍不住了，开始放声大哭，告诉她他有多爱那个男人。

“那是……那是一个你必须承担的风险。相信我，这件事太危险了。如果你真的爱他，你应该为他考虑一下。”

Peter从被泪水打湿的睫毛后面抬起视线。“你没有觉得我对他只是一时的迷恋？或者是被他诱惑了？”

“我了解你，孩子。我足够了解，能分辨出我的宝贝是不是真心爱上了别人。另外，你一直很懂事，能给自己做出选择，那不是我能左右得了的。但是你必须仔细想一想，Peter。谎言和隐瞒只会导致更多的麻烦和欺骗。”

Peter点点头，沉浸在May的柔声劝说中，然后开口说，“他仍然想要我接管他的公司。”

May什么也没说。

 

━━━ ☆ ━━━ ☆ ━━━ ☆ ━━━ ☆ ━━━ ☆ ━━━ ☆ ━━━ 

 

Tony猛地挥出去一拳，有些像是偷袭。他本该因为骨头撞击感到剧痛，但他不在乎，只想给站在他面前的队长脸上添些装饰品。然而只过了一秒钟，他的后背就撞上了身后的咖啡桌。

“你这个该死的混蛋！”Tony骂道，从地板上站起来，摆出继续攻击的姿势。

Steve翻了个白眼。“严肃点，Tony，别这样。”

“我以为我们是朋友！”Tony又挥出一拳，队长轻松地躲开了，但接着挨了Tony一记左勾拳。

Steve踉跄着差点摔倒。他发出愤怒的咆哮，又摇了摇头。“Tony，我最后一次警告你：停。手。”

“去你的！”Tony再次出拳，这一次Steve擒住了他的手腕。

“别睡得太久。”Steve的语气失去了感情，Tony顿了顿。接下来，Steve的拳头击中了Tony的一侧脸颊。他的身体支撑不住，像一道光那样飞了出去，甚至没反应过来发生了什么。

Steve叹了口气，低头看着脚边失去意识的Tony Stark。

“你不能抛开一切，Tony。你就是不能。”他转身走向电梯，思考着如果Tony再发神经该拿他怎么办。

也许，他应该跟那个孩子谈一谈。


End file.
